The present invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to a unique room arrangement for a structure such as a residential home. Many families have concerns that their children sleep in rooms far away from the parents yet the parents desire some degree of privacy within the family unit. Home designers have tried to arrive at different designs that serves the purpose of privacy yet family closeness for safety reasons in case of fire, burglary, etc. While these concerns exist there are competing concerns for architectural beauty, economy, and efficiency or "livability." The present invention enables a structure that allows close room association yet a comfortable degree of privacy, while maintaining economical considerations of the cost of the structure and architectural beauty.
The present invention comprises a structure including at least one room on a substantially ground level floor, at least one room on an upper floor above the ground level floor, a stairway connecting the ground level floor with the upper level floor, the stairway having a landing at a location between the ground level floor and the upper level floor, and at least one room on a mid-level floor accessible from the landing. The structure may further include at least one room on a below ground level floor and directly below the mid-level floor.